gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Job
The Job is the last Malibu Club asset mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently. Mission Shortly after purchasing the Malibu Club, Tommy finds his team in order to pull of a heist at a bank in Little Havana. Tommy finds all of necessary positions for his team, and heads for the Malibu Club. Upon arrival the four of them, along with Ken Rosenberg discuss the sequence of the robbery. Then they head for the bank. Once there Tommy tells Hilary to keep driving around the block, then the three of them change out of their current clothing and into green jumpsuits with hockey masks. Afterwards, they head inside and begin the robbery. Phil is instructed to keep an eye on all of the civilians. Tommy and Cam head upstairs to the bank's vault while killing security guards. After having difficulty with the vault, Tommy goes down to the manager's office, and holds him at gunpoint, and has him follow him. Once up there the manager helps them open the vault. Tommy then decides to check on Phil, only go to down there to find a civilian being shot by Phil for activating an alarm. Tommy then gets ready to fend off member of the Vice City SWAT. At the same time Cam tells them the vault is open. The two of them kill the SWAT Team, and head outside, only to find more SWAT waiting for them. Hilary then shows up to help them but is immediately gunned down by a SWAT agent. The team kill the remaining SWAT and drive to the nearby Pay 'n' Spray, and afterwards to Cam's Can Openers, where they meet Kent Paul and Mercedes Cortez. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the Bank. *Change into the robbery clothing. *Enter the bank. *Go to the vault. *Go to the manager's office. *Take the manager back to the vault. *Check on Phil. *Assist Phil. *Kill the SWAT Team. *Exit the bank. *Get in the Pay 'n' Spray. *Go to Cam's house. Transcript Gallery Bank Robbers-GTAVC.jpg|The four robbers: Phil, Tommy, Hilary and Cam donning the green jumpsuits and hockey masks. TheJob-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti, Phil Cassidy, Cam Jones, Ken Rosenberg and Hilary King discuss their plans to rob El Banco Corrupto Grande. TheJob-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing two security guards on his way, with Cam Jones, to the vault. TheJob-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Cam Jones at the bank's vault. TheJob-GTAVC5.jpg|Hilary King falling to the ground after being killed by a gunshot. TheJob-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Phil Cassidy attempting to escape the scene, with the bodies of both Cam Jones and Hilary King. Walkthrough TheJob-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy, Ken, Cam, Phil and Hilary are taking a look at their plan to carry out the job for the last time before they do it at the office in Malibu Club in Vice Point. Tommy says that this will be the easiest buck they ever made. TheJob-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Phil gets up and tells Tommy that he shouldn't be so laid back, as this isn't a simple plan. He then laughs at what he just said and says that a man like himself doesn't need an easy plan anyways. TheJob-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy tells Phil to relax, as their team is too good to fail. TheJob-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Ken tells Tommy that he has done a lot for him and asks if he hasn't forgotten him, as he wants a role in the job as well. TheJob-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy tells Ken that his role is to stay behind and take care of the Malibu and keeps the drinks cold. TheJob-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Hilary also complains about not having too much to do and says that he doesn't understand why he's there in the first place if his role in the job is so limited. TheJob-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy calms down the group one last time, tells them that they have nothing to be worried about and even compares the job's simplicity to a movie. TheJob-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Outside of the group Tommy tells the crew that he'll drive. TheJob-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|This disappoints Hilary even more, as a great driver like himself is reduced to a passenger by Tommy. TheJob-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|The crew getting into the taxi they'll use as a getaway vehicle. TheJob-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|A little ways off the Malibu, Cam starts complaining about Hilary taking too much room and the two get into a childish argument before Tommy threatens to let the two go on-foot if they don't stop. TheJob-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|The crew arriving at the bank. TheJob-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|The crew gets out of the taxi and Tommy asks Hilary to keep driving around the block while they carry out the bank robbery. TheJob-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|The crew getting their disguises from the taxis trunk. TheJob-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy, Cam and Phil walking behind some bushes and palms to change into their new apparels. TheJob-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|After a while, the crew emerges with their disguises. TheJob-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|The crew walking inside to start the raid. TheJob-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|The crew walks into the bank and Tommy announces the raid. TheJob-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Phil yells at everyone to get up against the wall. TheJob-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy tells Phil to stay behind and take care of the hostages while him and Cam go and get the money from the vault. TheJob-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy and Cam fighting their way to the elevator up to the vault. TheJob-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy and Cam getting into the elevator to the vault's room. TheJob-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy and Cam taking out the vault's security. TheJob-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Cam takes a look at the safe and finds out that it's a Flange 9000 model, which could potentially take several hours to crack. TheJob-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Cam also suggests an alternative of finding the manager, as he could crack it a few minutes if he had his key card. TheJob-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy finds the manager in one of the back offices and tells him to come with him. TheJob-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy and the manager getting into the elevator. TheJob-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|The manager tells Cam that the safe is on a time lock and that they may as well just give up now. TheJob-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Cam tells the manager that he has nothing to be happy about, as Cam can bypass the time lock, he just needs his key card. TheJob-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy says that he'll go and check on Phil and then come back. TheJob-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Just as Tommy exits the elevator room, one of the hostages presses the alarm button and prompts Phil to shoot them. TheJob-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Phil asks Tommy to help him out as the cops will be here any minute. TheJob-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy taking cover behind a desk. TheJob-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Outside of the bank, a SWAT officer announces that the bank is completely surrounded. TheJob-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Phil laughs at the SWAT officer thinking he can surround Phil Cassidy. TheJob-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|The SWAT officer loses his patience and commands his peers to start the assault on the crew. TheJob-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|Cam tells Tommy that the vault is open and that he has the money from the balcony above. TheJob-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|Tommy tells the crew that now that they have the money, they can start their escape. TheJob-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|Phil tells the crew to watch out, as the SWAT team is starting their assault. TheJob-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|The crew fending off the attacking SWAT officers. TheJob-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|After the attacking SWAT team is defeated, the group must escape the bank. TheJob-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|The crew heading outside. TheJob-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|Outside of the bank, Tommy, Cam and Phil are hiding behind a palm tree waiting for Hilary to come around and pick them up. TheJob-GTAVC-SS44.jpg|Phil says that he'll give Hilary a hard time for leaving them in a spot like this. TheJob-GTAVC-SS45.jpg|Suddenly, Hilary rolls around in the getaway taxi. TheJob-GTAVC-SS46.jpg|He gets out and tells the crew to get in while he covers them. TheJob-GTAVC-SS47.jpg|Hilary shooting at the SWAT crew. TheJob-GTAVC-SS48.jpg|After firing off a few shots, Hilary gets torn apart by the SWAT gunfire and drops dead. TheJob-GTAVC-SS49.jpg|The crew killing the SWAT officers. TheJob-GTAVC-SS50.jpg|The crew getting into the taxi. TheJob-GTAVC-SS51.jpg|The crew driving into the Pay 'n' Spray to evade the cops. TheJob-GTAVC-SS52.jpg|After shaking the cops, the crew drives to Cam's Can Openers to celebrate their victory. TheJob-GTAVC-SS53.jpg|The crew arriving at Cam's house. TheJob-GTAVC-SS54.jpg|Mission passed; the crew celebrates their victory. TheJob-GTAVC-SS55.jpg|The stolen money helps Tommy upgrade the Malibu; he can now collect $10,000 regularly from the club. Video Walkthroughs Glitch *If the player completes Two Bit Hit before this mission, the Havana Outfit will be put behind an invisible wall and will not be obtainable. To avoid this, Cop Land, No Escape? and The Job missions should be completed before Two Bit Hit. This was patched on the Mac version and the mobile ports of the game. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "The Freaks Come Out at Night" by Whodini. The song isn't featured on any of the in-game radio stations. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay either, but does appear on the in-game radio station Fresh FM in the prequel Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *When the gang get in the taxi outside the Malibu Club at the beginning of the mission, regardless of which character gets into which seat, once everyone has entered Hilary will automatically be placed in the front seat, Phil in the rear driver's side seat and Cam in the rear passenger seat (tested on PC version). *If the player kills the man who triggers the alarm, another bystander will take his place. If this bystander is killed, the hostages will begin to attack Tommy. *If several hostages are killed before the alarm is tripped it will go off automatically after a certain number have been killed. *Tommy mentions stealing the SWAT retirement fund (deleted dialogue shows that Kent Paul informed him of this). At the end of mission, Kent Paul comments on this, saying "What'd I tell you, Tommy? What'd I tell you? Bent SWAT better watch out when Kent Paul is in town.". **The deleted dialogue is re-included in the 10th Anniversary Edition. *On the way to the bank, damaging the vehicle will result in a different conversation between Hilary and Cam. *If the player runs out to the street in the robbery outfit after being directed to enter the bank, the player will fail the mission and a pop-up message will scold the player about letting the public know about what they were doing by showing them what they were wearing. Following this, Phil and Cam disappear and a four-star wanted level will be instantly triggered. *Looking at the security monitors will show Phil watching over the hostages. *If Cam is killed inside the bank, he will drop a briefcase, which the player must collect. During the cutscenes after Tommy and Phil exit the bank and after they get to Cam's house, there are some additional lines of dialogue about his death and after exiting the bank with Cam dead these additional dialogues can be heard "Where's Cam? History.". **If Cam dies, the game script will indicate that Tommy and Phil get a bigger profit from the heist, though the reward remains the same. It might suggest that canonically Cam survives the heist. *The SWAT officers will still attack the player even after player enters the Pay 'n' Spray. It is also the only time in-game where the SWAT team appear at a three-star wanted level as in regular gameplay they appear at a four-star wanted level. It is also one of two missions where SWAT uses MP5 instead of Micro SMG (the other being Juju Scramble). *If Tommy is to abandon Phil and Cam and follow Hilary and the taxi in a different car, it will be reviled that Hilary will drive throughout Vice City instead of just driving "around the block" at Tommy's suggestion. This can be viewed here. Navigation }}pl:Robota Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions Category:Heists